voluntad de vivir
by sebastian el fan
Summary: un one-shot de cumpleaños para shun. no se hubica en su cumpleaños, sino en sus recuerdos. previo a la batalla de las 12 casas. pasen y lean, es muy emotivo


He aqui un one-shot de cumplea os para Shun. De cumplea os porque lo publique por ese motivo, pero no se ubica en su complea os. Solo sigan leyendo

June, una vieja amiga de Shun. La motivacion de Shun era volver a ver a su hermano, pero no fue creia ser capaz de sobrevivir ni mucho menos conseguir la armadura de andromeda, armadura que nadie en la historia fue capaz de conseguir.

Pero se encontro con June. Esa chica no solo era fuerte, sino que tenia un gran corazon. Parecia una persona sencible al hablar, pero al verla pelear, aun en siples entrenamientos, tambien se la notaba noble y fiera. Eso tambien hizo que Shun pensara en Ikki. Se hermano tambien habia jurado que se volverian a encontrar. Shun recordaba que Ikki se habia ofrecido a ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte con la esperanza de que su hermano menor fuera enviado a un lugar mas amable, pero fue enviado a la isla de Andromeda, que era casi identica. Aun asi Shun debia agradecer a su hermano por su esfuerzo. Ikki era el mas fuerte de todo el orfanato, incluyendo a los guardias. No habia ninguna duda de que conseguiria la armadura que sele fue encomendada, pero Shun, en cambio, era el mas debil. No tendria oportunidad de sobrevivir. Pero tenia June. Ella, su apoyo,le devolvia la voluntad vivir. Shun penso si acaso Ikki tenia a alguien como June al lado suyo. Imposible saberlo, pero seguramente no necesitaria algo asi, pero Shun agradecia tener a June.

La presencia fortalecedora de June y la promesa que le hizo a su noble hermano. La voluntad de vivir y la voluntad de ganar.

Shun estaba sumergido bajo el agua, atado por las cadenas de la armadura que se supone debian protejerlo. Necesitaba demostrar que era un digno portador de la armadura. Se concentro en elevar su cosmo. La armadura no reacciono. Moriria ahogado. Penso en que hubiera pasado si su hermano intentara esa misma prueba. Penso en el cosmo. Para aumentar el cosmo, tambien era necesario aumentar el espiritu guerrero, la voluntad. Penso en June, quien estaba alli parada esperando por el. Voluntad, aquello que le dio June. No podia decepcionarla, no debia. Eso fue incentivo suficiente. Motivado por la precencia de ella, Shun elevo su cosmo mas de lo que lo habia elevado jamas. Las cadenas se soltaron. La armadura lo considero digno.

Ikki se presento en el tornoe galactico. No, ese no podia ser Ikki. Ikki era un ejemplo a seguir. El hombre en frente suyo es solo una manifestacion de ira pura. Que paso con objetivo de reunirse? Es cierto que estaban reunidos, pero no como Shun hubiera querido. Esa era la persona cuyo recuerdo le dio un objetivo para vivir? Puesto que solo era emisario de muerte...

Shun caminaba por la calle con June en los brazos. Esa chica rubia intento detenerlo, pero no por ordenes del santuario ni de nadie. Fue para evitar que Shun muriera. Esa chica que solo por estar alli le dio fuerza para vivir, hace poco parecia querer matarlo, pero todavia queriendo que Shun viviera. Se habia quitado la mascara para que Shun le viera el rostro. Cuando un hombre observa el rostro de una mujer caballero todo se reduce a dos opciones. Matar o amar.

Se acercaba al avion en donde lo esperaban sus amigos. Le pediria a Tatsumi que dejara a June en la mansion de Saori. Matar o amar. Ella le habia declarado su amor. Pero Shun jamas considero que los caballeros, hombres o mujeres por igual, sean capaces de amar. Amar podian, si, pero no tener una vida feliz junto a la persona que amas. Eran guerreros, peleaban combates a muerte todo el tiempo. No podian tener ataduras en el mundo. Penso en Seiya, y en su amada Miho. Seiya habra pensado algo como Shun pensaba en ese momento?  
Shun miro a la chica en sus brazos. La amaba, pero hace tiempo se forzo a si mismo a olvidar la idea. En cambio ella no solo conservo ese pensamiento, sino que lo expreso, algo que Shun jamas habria podido. El la miro. June estaba dormida, pero aun asi Shun le dijo.

-June, prometo que en cuanto termine la batalla, pasare el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

Lo ni Shun ni June sabian, es que Shun estaria peleando, en coma en un hospital, vajando, incluso en las puertas de la muerte, por mucho tiempo. Pasaria mucho antes de que pudiera cumplir con su promesa, si es que llagaba a cumplirla... 


End file.
